Blame it on September
by Lidi999
Summary: Fabian, and the rest of the house, come to vist Nina for the summer. But summer can't last forever. Song-fic Blame it on September by Allstar Weekend. ONE-SHOT!


Blame it on September

By: Lidi999

**I DO NOT OWN: Blame it on September or House of Anubis. They belong to Allstar Weekend and Nick.**

_ I can still see you standing there  
Summer tangled in your hair  
First week of July  
First day of my life_

I stepped out of the airplane and hurried quickly out of the airport, clutching my suitcase to my side.

As I pushed open the doors, the hot air of summer washed on to me, I blinked in the bright light. Where was she?

And then I saw her, standing talking to Amber. Smiling and laughing. Her simple brown hair curled around her face.

"Nina!"_  
_

_ My voice shook when I said hello  
And from that word, we couldn't take it slow  
I still can't believe  
The way you looked at me_

"Nina!" I called.

Nina turned around, "Fabian!"

I ran to her and we both hugged each other.

"H-hey," I said, my voice shaking. I hadn't seen Nina since school at let out. And now I would get to spend from July till September with her and everyone else from House of Anubis, that's why Amber was here.

Nina smiled and kissed me on the check, her eyes gleaming, "I'm glad you're here."

_ Now the nights turn colder  
Your head's on my shoulder  
We do our best to pretend  
Waves get louder  
I'm lost without her  
As summer starts to end_

It's was now August.

We, being the House of Anubis, were sitting in Nina's living room watching movies.

Nina had her head on my shoulder and when she would get scared, she jumped and I would pull her closer.

"I can't watch!" Nina cried throwing her hands over her eyes.

I leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "It's okay Nina, I'm right here," I whispered.

Nina removed her hands and smiled, "I love you."

I smiled back, "I love you too."

Where would I have been with out Nina?__

Let's blame it on September  
'Cause it hurts to remember  
We can fight to hold on  
But August is gone  
And even if the sun falls  
I hope we don't lose it all  
'Cause no summer lasts forever  
Just blame it on September  


Septemeber:

"Bye," Nina whispered.

I pulled her tighter, "I'm going to miss you so much Nina."

Nina looked up tears forming in her eyes, "I know, but Gran needs me. I wish I could come back, I really do."

I nodded, "I know you do."

"Plane 4A boarding of England."

"That's you," Nina whispered, tears dripping from her eyes.

I brushed one tear away, "Don't cry Nina. I love you."

Nina nodded, "I love you too Fabian."

I kissed her lightly, "Goodbye Nina."

Nina let go of me, "Bye Fabian."

And right there in that moment, it was so hard for me to turn and walk away. I had just wanted to throw myself back in her arms.

_We drew hearts there in the sand  
Laughed when waves erased our plans  
No, we never knew  
But they told the truth_

Beach day.

I was sitting on my beach towel reading a fascinating book on string theory, when Nina called out, "Fabian! Look, I'm done!"

I looked up from my book and squinted, Nina was sitting in the sand not to far from me, her legs tucked under her. "Done with what?" I asked standing up, because I saw no sand castle.

Nina looked up at me and waved, "Come look!"

I shrugged and walked over to her, "Here," Nina said pointing. I looked down and in the sand Nina had written our names inside a big heart with smaller hearts around it.

"Nina and Fabian forever," I read out.

Nina nodded, "Yep,"

I sat down beside her and pulled her to me, "I love you."

Nina smiled, "I love you too."

I leaned in to kiss her when suddenly a wave came up and splashed us both.

"AH!" Nina cried jumping up. I jumped too, and the wave retreated. "Our heart!" Nina cried.

She looked at me, I was soaked from head to toe. That wave had gotten me good, not that Nina had better luck. She smiled.

I smiled back, "You look soaked."

"You do too."

And then both us just started laughing. Laughing out of control.__

I can still hear our laughing friends  
As we sneak off again and again  
No we never cared  
Too young to be scared

"We do you two think you're going?" Amber asked from the sofa.

Nina and I had been trying to creep out the front door, we loved our friends, but we wanted alone time.

"Yeah, where you going Rutter?" Jerome called.

I looked at Nina who rolled her eyes, "If you must know Nina and I were going out."

"We'll come with you," Patricia said, "come one Eddie, get your coat."

I shook my head, "Alone we were going out alone. We love you guys, but we need alone time."

Nina nodded, "Sorry guys."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay. No need to be cruel."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around Nina's shoulder, "So see you later guys!"

"Yeah, bye," Amber called.

_ The nights turn colder  
Your head's on my shoulder  
As summer starts to end_

"You see that star, over there?" I asked.

Nina looked, "Uh huh."

"That's how bright your eyes shine."

Nina rolled her eyes and punched me in the arm, "Shut up!"

I shook my head, "But it's true."

Nina put her head against my shoulder, "Yeah, right."

I looked at her, "It is."

Nina smiled, "You're just saying that."

I shook my head, "Am not."

Nina blushed, "Okay then, I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."__

Let's blame it on September  
'Cause it hurts to remember  
We can fight to hold on  
But August is gone  
And even if the sun falls  
I hope we don't lose it all  
'Cause no summer lasts forever  
No

I walked to my airplane, slowly. I couldn't believe I was leaving Nina behind.

Summer was over, gone.

I sat down in my seat and shook my head, I hated this. Nina's Gran had gotten so sick, so fast. She had to stay, I got that.

But...

I loved her.

It was hard to go. __

On the beach  
In the heat  
You know I need that sweet ocean air  
I'm gonna go  
Where I know we can be alone  
I'll wait for you  
Wait for you there  


"Wait up Nina!" I cried as I chased her down the beach.

Nina laughed and called, "No! Come on slow poke!"

I ran harder and then I was inches from her, I reached out and grabbed her.

"Fabian!" Nina cried.

I pulled her tight, "Caught you."

Nina shook her head, "No."

I kissed her on the cheek, "So did."

Nina laughed and took a deep breath, "You smell that?"

"What?" I asked.

"The sea, isn't it beautiful?"

I looked at her, "You're beautiful."

Nina rolled her eyes, "You are the best boyfriend ever. You know just what to say."

I smiled, "I know. And you are the best girlfriend ever. You know everything."

Nina laughed, "Eh, not everything."

I pulled her closer, "You know all that matters."

Nina smiled and I kissed her.

_Blame it on September  
We can try to hold on  
But August is gone_

"We will be departing for England is five minutes, please make sure all bags are secure." The flight attendant called.

Goodbye Nina.__

Blame it on September  
'Cause it hurts to remember  
We can fight to hold on  
But August is gone  
When the sun falls  
I hope we don't lose it all  
'Cause no summer lasts forever  
Let's blame it on September  
Blame it on September

"Prepare for take off! It might be a little bumpy."

I felt like I was going to die.

Could I really leave Nina?__

I can still see you standing there  
Summer tangled in your hair

And as the plane lifted off, I smiled. "Nina!"

Nina stopped, one hand on the taxi door, she turned slowly around and then gasped, "FABIAN!"

I dropped my suitcase and ran to her and grabbed her up. I spun her around.

"Fabian you are suppose to be on a plane to England!" She cried.

"I know, I am, but I couldn't leave you. I love you."

Nina blinked, "What about school?"

"I'll find a school here."

Nina looked up at me, "You really are the best boyfriend!" She hugged me again.

"I love you."

Nina smiled, "I love you too. Now let's go home."

I nodded and grabbed my suitcase.

And then Nina and I climbed into the taxi.

**The End**

** Author's Note: I'm going to miss Nathalia/Nina so MUCH! **

** Because Nina is the other half of Fabina.**

** AND I LOVE FABINA!**

** They are the number one couple I ship. **


End file.
